


Как приручить дракона

by Linaworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaworld/pseuds/Linaworld
Summary: Джено всегда знал, что в нём живёт магия, что другие магические существа чувствуют его и что люди не должны знать о том, кто он на самом деле. И парню не нужно было привыкать ко всем странностям, ведь они окружали его с рождения. Но он не встречал ещё миролюбивых драконов, а особенно тех, которые могут превращаться в людей.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, что вам понравится эта работа, потому что я ей очень горжусь. Приятного чтения~

Джено на самом деле не понимает, куда могла деться его одежда. Каждый день пропадала одна или две вещи, сначала парень даже внимания не обратил, но сейчас это стало слишком заметно. Вчера на стуле лежала его любимая футболка, однако сегодня от неё не осталось и следа. И парень бы так и продолжал гадать, что не так, пока не обнаружил у себя дома в кладовке, гнездо. Гнездо из его одежды. 

Теперь все встало на свои места. Некоторое животные, особенно не самые обычные, были чувствительны к многим запахам, поэтому селились в домах людей с магическими способностями, те пахли приятнее, чем обычные люди. А также эти животные начинали строить гнезда. Похоже на этот раз Джено повезло, осталось только выяснить, кто именно стал его новым соседом без разрешения. Волшебник надеется, что это не мантикора, которая пришла, чтобы полакомиться им. 

Таинственного вора одежды удаётся поймать только через несколько дней, после обнаружения гнезда. Джено со всей осторожностью крадётся в комнату. К счастью, ему удаётся сдержать удивлённый вздох, когда среди его вещей спит маленький дракон. 

Животное, кажется, не против чужого присутствия, поэтому только приоткрывает глаза, сверкающие серебром, а затем возвращается ко сну. Ли не ожидал такого. Он еще никогда не встречал драконов, которые были так спокойны в присутствии людей, а также никогда не слышал, чтобы эти существа жили в домах людей. Но теперь ему стоит привыкнуть к тому, что теперь он не один. 

Дракон на самом деле красивый - серый с голубыми переливами. Но жить с ним довольно-таки тяжело. Джено научился, он привык ко всему, даже к тому, что теперь, это наглое животное спит с ним в одной кровати и дышит горячим воздухом ему в шею каждую ночь. 

И всё было прекрасно до тех пор, пока вместо дракона с утра, Ли чувствует на себе тяжесть совсем не драконьего тела. Оно примерно такой же температуры, как дракон, но вместо чешуи, четырёх когтистых лап и хвоста, в его постели оказывается юноша. Его волосы голубые, а глаза точно так же светятся серебром. Джено понимает, что его одурачили. 

Некоторые люди имеют возможность превращаться в драконов или драконы в людей, но Ли пока не особо понимает, кто именно перед ним. Потому что парень напротив молчит, а Джено слишком шокирован, даже для того, чтобы возмутиться такой наглости. Но кажется, незнакомец умеет читать мысли – что будет не самой приятной новостью – поэтому начинает говорить первым. 

– Я всё тебе объясню, только давай сначала ещё поспим — парень с наглостью закидывает на Джено руки, ноги, и носом зарывается в шею, вдыхая приятный запах человека. И если честно, то у Ли даже сил спорить нет, поэтому он тоже погружается в сон.

***

Джено всегда знал, что в нём живёт магия, что другие магические существа чувствуют его, и что люди не должны знать о том, кто он на самом деле. И парню не нужно было привыкать ко всем странностям, ведь они окружали его с рождения. Но он не встречал ещё миролюбивых драконов, а особенно тех, которые могут превращаться в людей.  
Животное или человек - Джено ещё не разобрался – спокойно спит и даже не думает просыпаться. В то время, как Ли уже устал лежать в одном положении и хочет выбраться из цепкой хватки. Зато у него есть время изучить внешность незнакомца. Тот кажется очень привлекательным. Такой внешности Джено ещё не встречал, поэтому с удовольствием разглядывает все мелкие детали.  
\- Красивый? – звучит внезапный вопрос.  
\- Очень.- Джено даже не осознаёт, как произносит это в слух. Дракон смеётся над тем, как он краснеет.  
\- Рад, что тебе понравилось, можешь смотреть сколько тебе угодно – я разрешаю.  
\- Ну, спасибо, – Ли фыркает, наглость этого парня раздражает его всё больше. Сначала он ворует его вещи; потом под видом дракона селится с ним в одной комнате, с наглостью занимает всё пространство в доме, а теперь вообще использует его как подушку. – Может быть, ты хоть имя своё скажешь, чудовище?  
\- Меня зовут Джемин. И почему сразу чудовище? Что я тебе такого сделал, а? – он возмущается и надувает губы, от такой картины Джено хочется смеяться. – Подумаешь, занял немного места в доме. Я даже не поджигал ничего.  
\- Ещё бы ты что-то поджёг. Как ты вообще оказался у меня дома?  
\- Примерно месяц назад я был в поле и почувствовал приятный запах, пошёл к его источнику и нашёл тебя. Поэтому последовал за тобой и оказался здесь. Вот и всё. – Джемин улыбается, разводя руками, как будто все преследуют неизвестных людей и воруют их одежду.  
\- И чем же я пахну? – Джено всегда было интересно, потому что многие животные любили его из-за его запаха – Сырой рыбой? Кровью? Пеплом? Почему мой запах тебе так понравился?  
\- Во-первых, я не ем сырую рыбу. – дракон садится и смотрит на Ли сверху вниз, начиная свою тираду – Во-вторых, я не убийца и мне не нравится запах человеческой крови. И в-третьих, почему это мне должен нравиться запах пепла?  
\- Ты же дракон, поэтому всё поджигаешь. Следовательно, тебе нравится запах пепла, – настала очередь Джено разводить руками.  
\- Глупости, не нравится мне запах пепла! – Джемин опять утыкается носом в шею Ли и почти урчит от удовольствия – Ты пахнешь свежестью и дождём, а также свежескошенной травой. Мои любимые запахи.  
\- Перестань меня уже нюхать! – Джено вскакивает и удаляется из комнаты, пытаясь скрыть своё смущение. Но всё равно слышит, как смеётся Джемин и громко бьётся сердце от слов дракона.


	2. II

Совмещать работу и домашние обязанности оказалось ещё сложнее, когда вместе с Джено стал жить Джемин. Теперь ему нужно было возвращаться раньше с работы, потому что Джемин скучал, готовить есть на двоих, убираться в два раза чаще. Но так было даже веселее и уютнее. У Джено были причины спешить домой, его там ждали и встречали самыми тёплыми объятьями. 

\- Ты сегодня долго - Джемин как всегда уже был у порога, иногда он больше был похож на кота, а не на дракона.

\- Задержали. - все мышцы Джено расслабляются под чужими мягкими прикосновениями - дракон поглаживает его руки, спину, лицо, пока они вместе лежат на диване - Один из сотрудников ушёл в отпуск и вся его работа свалилась на меня.

Джемин ничего не говорит, и в очередной раз проводит носом по шее, вдыхая полюбившийся запах. Даже спустя месяц, дракон не может насытиться. Запах Джено настолько привлекателен, что Джемин не может остановиться, поэтому каждый раз вдыхает его опять и опять. 

На такие действия со стороны Джемина, Джено уже перестал обращать внимание. Только выше поднимает голову, чтобы дать дракону больше пространства. Джемин на это довольно урчит, - совсем как кот - и продолжает касаться руками Джено, чтобы тот расслабился и перестал думать о работе, и мог думать только о Джемине.

Спустя некоторое время, сквозь сон, Джено чувствует лёгкое прикосновение губ к своей шее. Приоткрыв глаза, парень видит только голубые волосы, а лицо их обладателя, как всегда зарыто в его шее. И Джено вроде привык к внезапным приливам нежности, но не таким. 

Джемин продолжает рассыпать поцелуи по всей шее, переходя на линию челюсти и ключицы. Он знает, что Джено проснулся и наблюдает за ним, но прекращать не собирается. Он хочет, чтобы этот глупый человек наконец понял, что чувствует дракон, по отношению к нему, и наконец определился со своими чувствами.

\- Ты нравишься мне, Джено. Не только из-за того, как ты пахнешь, - они оба смеются из-за этих слов - А потому что ты - это ты. Ты заботишься обо мне, спешишь из-за меня домой и делаешь всё, что я попрошу. Невозможно в тебя не влюбиться. Потому что ты самый прекрасный человек, которого я встречал за всю свою жизнь. 

\- Джемин, я ещё не знаю, что чувствую к тебе, но ты мне симпатичен. Я хочу защищать тебя, хочу заботиться о тебе, хочу спешить домой, потому что ты ждёшь меня. - Джено берёт в руки лицо дракона и пристально смотрит в глаза, продолжая говорить - Останься со мной и помоги мне разобраться в собственных чувствах.

\- Я останусь. - Джемин шепчет - Останусь до тех пор, пока ты хочешь, чтобы я здесь был. Полежим ещё здесь или пойдём в кровать?

\- Пойдём в спальню, я устал и хочу спать. - Джено поднимается и тянет Джемина с собой за руку. 

Кровать большая, в ней могло с лёгкостью уместиться три человека, но Джемин всегда, как можно ближе прижимался к Джено, будто боялся, что тот исчезнет. Но в этот раз и сам парень обнимает дракона крепче, потому что теперь можно. Потому что теперь его действия не покажутся странными. Он просто хочет, чтобы Джемин всегда был рядом с ним. Возможно, ему и не надо было думать над своими чувствами, он уже знал ответ на вопрос. Джено любил дракона, что внезапно появился в его жизни.


	3. III

Всё меняется, когда о Джемине узнают. В старых приданиях говорится, что драконы просто так не приходят - они несут либо счастье, либо беду. И Джено знал об этом, но надеялся на счастье. Ведь, если дракон несёт счастье, то - оно безгранично, а если беда - то, самая страшная. 

\- Кто-то рассказал о тебе. - Джено решается рассказать только спустя неделю после того, как узнал об этом - Теперь о спокойной жизни можно позабыть до тех пор, пока они не выяснят почему и зачем ты здесь появился. 

\- Я здесь, потому что мне понравилось как ты пахнешь. - Джемин ухмыляется - И мне неважно сколько раз они придут и сколько раз зададут одни и те же вопрос, - в надежде на то, что я допущу ошибку - я здесь ради тебя, только ради тебя. 

Джено мог привыкнуть ко многим вещам, но к таким тёплым и нежным словам - нет. Джемин так ярко и открыто выражал свои чувства, и для Джено это было подарком. Не нужно было угадывать настроение дракона - его выражения лица, говорило за него. Парень любил моменты, когда Джемин дулся и выпячивал нижнюю губу, тогда Джено мог слегка провести по ней языком или даже прихватить зубами, смотря дракону прямо в глаза. 

\- Но Джено, - на лице Джемина появляется почти незаметный страх, а в глазах вся серьёзность, на которую он способен - Не говори никому как меня зовут, даже самым близким. Я сбежал из одного места, и если меня найдут, то проблемы будут у нас обоих.

\- Это очень опасно?

\- - Не особо, но я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы. - а про себя Джемин думает "Я не хочу, чтобы они причинили тебе боль" - Не бойся ничего. Я защищу тебя, несмотря ни на что.

\- Я не боюсь, - Джено прижимает к себе Джемина, пытаясь унять его беспокойство - Пока мы вместе я ничего не боюсь.

***

Жизнь продолжает идти своим чередом, пока Джемин не пропадает. Джено ищет его по всему дому, во дворе, возле дома, на ближайших улицах, но того нигде нет. Он ждёт день, а затем начинает поиски опять. Беспокойство нарастает с каждым часом, каждой минутой, что дракона нет рядом. 

Ночью, Джено лежит на своей кровати под двумя одеялами, но продолжает дрожать, непривычный холод окутывает всё его тело и душу тоже. Он боится, переживает. Что могло случиться с Джемином? Почему он исчез так внезапно, даже не предупредив? Его похитили? Арестовали? Что с ним?

С исчезновения проходит ещё неделя. Ещё одна неделя безрезультатных поисков. Джено даже до леса дошёл, зашёл в самую его глубь, но так ничего не обнаружил и вернулся в холодный дом, где его больше не ждут.

Джено начинает работать в два раза больше или даже в три. Потому что только так, он может справиться с потерей Джемина, его Джемина. Но и работа не помогает, потому что в голове всплывает его яркая улыбка, тёплые прикосновения и смех.

Время лечит, но не в этом случае. С момента исчезновения дракона прошло уже шесть месяцев, но Джено, словно ненормальный, всё ещё верит в то, что он вернётся. Даже спустя полгода, парень готовит ужин на двоих и спит на одной половине кровати, но это не помогает избавиться от боли. Каждую ночь он засыпает со слезами на глазах.

Друзья тоже не могут помочь, они не знают как выглядит этот дракон, даже его имени - Джено как и обещал, не рассказал ничего о Джемине. Но надо же выводить его из депрессии. Донхёк устраивает ему кучу свиданий, но с каждого Джено либо сбегает, либо не приходит вообще. Ченле с Джисоном водят его по самым странным местам, которые только могут найти, шутят глупые шутки, но в ответ получают лишь равнодушный взгляд, вместо привычной улыбки глазами.

Без Джемина всё меняется. Теперь Джено не живёт, а существует. И только его возвращения может вернуть его к прежнему состоянию и сделать счастливым. Только, вернётся ли он когда-нибудь? А если вернётся, то когда?


	4. IV

Джемин снится Джено каждую ночь. Обычно во снах он просто стоит, пока Джено пытается до него дойти или добежать, но у него ничего не получается. В этот раз всё повторяется, только Джемин зовёт его, с каждым разом всё громче и громче. 

Джено просыпается в холодном поту, потому что чувствует на себе такие знакомые прикосновения. 

\- Наконец-то ты проснулся. - Джемин улыбается, проводя рукой по щеке парня - Давно не виделись.

\- Нана? - голос Джено хриплый после сна - Это правда ты?

-Да, это я. Скучал? - и ухмыляется, как всегда.

\- Джемин! - Джено тянет дракона на себя, обнимая руками и ногами, пытается прижать его как можно ближе и больше никогда не отпускать - Я так испугался. Думал, что тебя забрали, стража перестала приходить с того дня, как ты исчез.

\- Я отвлёк их, не думаю, что они придут в ближайшее время. Так что не беспокойся.

\- Где ты был? - Джено продолжает смотреть на лицо Джемина, пытаясь запомнить каждую черту.

\- Бродил в лесу, других деревнях и городах. Даже полетал немного, как-нибудь прокачу тебя.

\- Ну, спасибо. Я же только об этом и думал, пока искал тебя по всему лесу и городу. - Джемин получает пару ударов по спине, а потом ещё крепче, чем прежде объятья. - Почему не предупредил, что уйдёшь? Я покоя себе не мог найти.

\- Я услышал стражу, они окружали дом, поэтому пришлось отвлекать их и бежать. - Джено отстраняется от него на этих словах и смотрит с лёгким испугом - Хотел вернуться раньше, но они не отставали, следовали по пятам. Прости меня.

\- Джемин, скажи мне правду. - Джено уже просто не мог молчать, он хотел знать правду - Кто ты? Ты же не просто дракон, верно? Будь ты обычным драконом, тебя бы не стали искать, особенно королевская стража. 

\- Я - дракон, но не обычный. - голос Джемина дрожит от волнения и страха, как только Джено узнает, их жизнь не будет прежней - Я являюсь единственным наследником короля. 

\- Какого короля? 

\- Короля этой страны, Джено - глаза дракона опускаются, он уже готов к самому плохому, но внезапно чувствует такие родные руки вокруг себя.

\- Чёрт возьми,я думал, что ты какой-нибудь преступник или что-то в этом роде. Ты так меня напугал! Я уже собирался бежать вместе с тобой в другую страну, скрываясь от стражи.

\- Подожди. Остановись. - Джемин немного опешил от такой реакции, не этого он ожидал - Ты не злишься? У нас всё хорошо?

\- Конечно, у нас всё будет хорошо. Я не собираюсь отказаться от тебя только из-за того, что ты - принц. Я люблю тебя. - Джено не замечает, как эти три простые слова вылетают из его рта, но это оказалось так просто. Намного проще, чем казалось.

***

\- Что мы будем делать? – Джено готовит горячий шоколад, потому что после таких потрясений им обоим нужно успокоиться – Ты так и собираешься бегать или вернёшься к отцу и женишься на какой-нибудь принцессе из соседнего государства?

\- А ты ревнуешь? - Джемин ухмыляется - Так любишь меня, что не можешь даже думать о моей свадьбе?

\- Я люблю тебя, очень сильно. - парень очень близко наклоняется к лицу дракона, почти сталкиваясь носами - И я могу думать о твоей свадьбе, но только если это и моя свадьба тоже. 

Джемин мигом теряет свой игривый настрой, пытаясь скрыться от взгляда Джено, потому что краснеет и стесняется таких дерзких слов. Обычно он выдаёт что-то такое и заставляет Джено краснеть, но в этот раз над ним решили поиздеваться.

\- Я вернусь к отцу, - теперь Джемин предельно серьёзен - Ты пойдёшь со мной. Я не заставляю, но если ты всё же хочешь нашей свадьбы, то нам придётся. Отец не сможет отпустить тебя, если мы принесём клятву верности.

\- Клятву верности? - голос Джено звучит совсем тихо, потому что слова дракона оказались совсем неожиданными.

\- Ага, она была распространена, когда многие люди связывали свою жизнь с драконами. Эта клятва привяжет тебя ко мне навеки вечные. - Джемин говорит об этом с большим энтузиазмом, кажется, ему нравится мысль, что Джено будет привязан к нему - Но я всё же не хочу делать этого насильно. Ты согласен терпеть меня всю свою жизнь? Сможешь ли ты любить меня веками и преодолевать со мной все трудности? Подумай об этом, у тебя есть время до полуночи. 

\- Почему так быстро? - парень резко отрывается от своего бокала с шоколадом - Это же не выбор ужина, от этого зависит не только моя судьба, но и твоя.

\- Сегодня луна начинает расти, - Джемин видит переживания человека и поэтому берёт его за руку, поглаживая костяшки - Только в первый день растущей луны можно совершить этот ритуал. Я собирал вс информацию, пока прятался. Я даже нашёл старые книги со всей информацией. А ещё вот это.

Джемин приносит небольшую шкатулку, она точно выполнена вручную, и ставит на стол. Но не открывает. Джено замечает, как его руки трясутся от волнения и кажется, сам начинает трястись.

\- Я могу её открыть?

\- Да.

Джено тянется к шкатулке, притягивает её к себе и аккуратно открывает. А затем ахает от восхищения. Два кольца из серебра, покрытые множеством неизвестных парню слов. Но то какая сила исходит от них, заставляет Джено задержать дыхания.

\- Что это за кольца, Джемин? - он с волнением переводит взгляд на дракона - Я не так хорош в артефактах, но они кажутся наделены огромной силой и им не меньше пятиста столетий.

\- Я выкупил их у разбойников, они даже не смогли открыть шкатулку, поэтому не поняли, что в ней и отдали почти за бесценок. Если они станут символом нашей клятвы - мы точно будем вместе целую вечность. 

\- Я согласен. - голос у Джено и правда уверенный, но внутри он всё ещё волнуется.

\- Что? - Джемин замирает - Ты правда согласен? Готов терпеть меня так долго?

\- Я готов любить тебя, очень долго и очень сильно. - Джено берёт лицо дракона в руки и целует - нежно, пытаясь передать все свои чувства - Что потребуется для ритуала?

\- У меня всё готово, осталось дождаться нужного времени.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой работе много недостатков, так как я не раскрыла некоторые моменты, но в будущем я буду совершенствовать свои навыки. Это последняя глава, насладитесь концом этой истории~

Джемин отводит Джено на поляну, которую нашёл специально для ритуала. С собой дракон несёт набитую чем-то сумку. Джено с удивлением осматривает место, в которое они пришли, потому что даже живя рядом с самого рождения, он никогда не видел этой поляны.

\- Пришло время. - Джемин вырывает парня из мыслей - Ты уверен или успел передумать?

\- Джемин, - Джено притягивает дракона к себе и смотрит прямо в глаза - Я выберу тебя. Неважно, что будет дальше, если я рядом с тобой.

\- Хорошо. - Джемин роется в сумке и достаёт оттуда всё, что ему нужно. - Я начинаю.

Дракон рассыпает пепел в форме кругов - один большой, а другой внутри большого - поменьше. В маленький ставит шкатулку с кольцами, а в большой встаёт сам и зовёт Джено. Как только человек заходит в круг, вспыхивает огонь и ему бы стоило напугаться, но он только завороженно смотрит то на Джемина, то на огонь.

Джемин шепчет слова на незнакомом языке и Джено не замечает, как сам начинает их повторять. Огонь не причиняет ни одному из них вреда, а наоборот защищает от остального мира. Дракон останавливается, Джено тоже.

\- Теперь кольца. - Джемин подходит к шкатулке первый и тянется за кольцом прямо через огонь, но тот не причиняет ему никакого вреда. Джено делает тоже самое и огонь играет с его рукой, отчего парень слегка смеётся. 

Джемин первый надевает кольцо на безымянный палец левой руки, Джено делает тоже самое и внезапно чувствует, как его скулы начинают гореть. Его руки сразу метнулись к лицу, под пальцами он чувствует что-то, что похоже на чешую - она кажется знакомой, - потому что парень не раз гладил Джемин в форме дракона.

\- Это знак для других, что мы с тобой связаны, больше никто не сможет тебя тронуть. - дракон ярко улыбается - Даже если попытаются я это почувствую, как и мой огонь. Я защищу тебя, как бы далеко не находился.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не нуждаюсь в защите, особенно в этой деревне. Кому нужно причинять мне боль?

\- Возможно, раньше ты и жил спокойной жизнью, но совсем скоро всё изменится. - Джено вопросительно поднимает бровь, на эти слова - Мы отправляемся ко мне домой, в столицу.

\- Мы отправляемся куда? Зачем нам туда идти?

\- Потому что я принц, а принцы обязаны принимать участие в управлениях государством? - Джемина смешит такая реакция, потому что его парень выглядит очень мило, когда не понимает что происходит - Ты тоже теперь принц, а в будущем, вместе со мной станешь королём.

После этого Джено совсем теряет дар речи. Он и не думал о том, какие последствия будут от его действий. Он же просто приютил маленького милого дракончика, а сейчас его жизнь похожа на беспорядок в комнате Джисона, потому что тот убирается раз в столетие.

Джемин понимает, что им пора идти домой. Поэтому берёт, погрязшего в своих мыслях, парня за руку и ведёт его домой. Джено молчит всю дорогу и даже дома, пытаясь разложить всю информацию по полочкам. Только перед тем как уснуть он скажет лишь одну фразу:

\- Я уже говорил, что мне неважно кто ты. Даже сейчас, мне неважно. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я был принцем и королём, - я буду. Потому что я слишком тобой дорожу.

\- Спасибо. - Джемин шепчет, потому что боится расплакаться из-за слов, о которых мечтал всю жизнь. Человек рядом с ним, полюбил его таким каким он есть, а не принцем. 

Джено стал драгоценностью Джемина, а драконы могут убить за свои сокровища.


End file.
